


JohnLock: Kiss Me

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Experiment, Johnlock - Freeform, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's for an experiment, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JohnLock: Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is cute, I think. Yeah. xoxo

"John?" Sherlock said from his chair.  
"Hmm?" John hummed in response, looking at the morning paper for anything of interest.  
"I have a theory that needs testing." John sighed and continued to ignore his flatmate. There was no way he was getting involved in another experiment with Sherlock. He secretly liked knowing that he was the only person that Sherlock would ever ask, but nonetheless he'd prefer it if he stay in one piece.  
"John." Silence.  
"John..." No answer.  
"John, it needs to be you to test my theory or else it won't work." Giving a grumble, John threw down the newspaper and looked at Sherlock.  
"Why?" he asked, giving his signature ‘I’m annoyed’ smile.  
"It's important, why else?" Sherlock inquired, shooting back his ‘it’s obvious’ face. They stayed like this for a minute before John finally gave in.  
"What do you want me to do?" he asked, slightly concerned for his well-being.  
"Just stand up and close your eyes," Sherlock ordered as he leapt to his feet, motioning for John to do the same. John sighed and did so, closing his eyes and told.  
"Now what?" John asked confusedly. He didn't know what was going on, yet he felt a twinge of excitement in his body. "Sher-"  
John's phrase was interrupted by Sherlock, who pressed his lips against John's. John was taken aback, because, after all, this was the Sherlock Holmes. Eventually, John's hands found their way to Sherlock's lustful locks as Sherlock's arms snaked around John's waist. In response, John moaned a little. Sherlock abruptly pulled back to look at John in worry.  
"Did I do it wrong?" he asked quickly and sharply, eyes flicking around John's confused features. "You made a noise, I thought I might've done it wrong, maybe I hurt you or something. I don't know, I've never done-"  
"Sherlock," John interrupted with a chuckle. "For a genius, you are seriously daft."  
"I did do it wrong, didn't I?" John rolled his eyes.  
"Just kiss me." And with that, John tugged Sherlock down for another kiss.


End file.
